White death
by superman42
Summary: a horror story that mixes let the right one in with the howling and Alan wake


White death

Drama/Horror

Chapter 1

John and Mary got married on September 17th 2009 and went to a resort for their honeymoon. The price

seemed affordable at $14.99 a room for 1 night. It was in Yosemite and had a great view of the

woods. They drove over. It was an hour's drive from where they were.

"Why is it so cheap?" thought John as he paid for the room. The night was spent peacefully,

though John's wife heard howls, at least she thought they were howls. She woke up the next morning

and decided to take a walk around the area. She met a seemingly frail old woman named Alice who beckoned her in.

"don't be afraid young girl, this place is safe, you risk no harm here" she gave Mary some tea.

Mary settled her nerves but heard growling in the walls, she stiffened.

The old woman grew apprehensive. "that's just the wind my dear, please, have some tea"

Mary grew uneasy. "I heard howls last night, do you get that often"

The old lady froze. "um…all out of tea, please come back tomorrow"

She rushed Mary out the door and slammed it shut.

"weird" thought Mary as she went back to the cabin. She heard a loud banging come from the shed

"hello?" she asked. Growling answered her. It sounded raspy and hoarse. She heard chains clinking.

"hello, whose there?" Mary asked again. A massive shadow moved in the dark. Something loomed over

her. A silhouette of a massive creature, towered over her small body. Blood dropped on Mary's head as

she looked up, her mouth curled in horror

"hello- OH MY GOD! "she screamed.

Meanwhile John had woken up and was searching for Mary. He walked into the bathroom, freshened up

and went for a walk. He went to the town office and put in a request to find her. While it was being

processed, he saw a shadow move. curious, yet alert, he decided to arm himself before investigating.

He got his old .38 snub nose revolver and 2 speed loaders and went to check.

There was a body. The legs had been twisted so much that they were literally purple.

He looked further and saw marks. Deep claw marks about 4 inches thick and 2 feet wide.

John had read about Werewolves in high school but dismissed it as idle fancy. Now he had proof. He

decided against showing it to the police as they'd think him mad. Instead he continued his investigation,

unearthing clues such as blood spots and poorly covered tracks leading to a garden shed.

John thought for a long time about what to do. At length, he put in a call to the local police and said that

there was a terrorist in the condo. The SWAT team showed up 3 hours later. John unlocked the shed

door.

Chapter 2

It was 6:30 at night when the SWAT team arrived. Finding the gates unlocked, they proceeded, carefully

via van. Approaching the main office, they disembarked and proceeded to bag, tag and gather every bit

of evidence, possible. They even found a CCTV tape showing werewolves attacking the

previous couple that stayed. Making sure to gather what they came for, they radioed the police and

ordered the coast guard to come in and that DEFCON be raised to 3. Washington was notified of a

possible werewolf infestation and ordered the 82nd airborne to the sight. meanwhile, John opened the

shed door and found Mary on the floor, her chest ripped open. Her organs were missing and her trachea

was ripped to shreds. "Mary, you fool" he said as he looked over the carnage. There were boxes and

furniture strewn everywhere, the chains were broken and the beast inside was nowhere to be seen.

John felt hot breath on his neck and froze. It was behind him. He closed his eyes and waited.

Nothing happened for the longest time. He finally turned and…saw nothing but air.

"but…where did it go?" he thought. The SWAT team found John and assessed his injuries. They called in

a medical team and bought in heavy weaponry as well.

"this is a now a level 2 containment event, leave the area at once" said the SWAT commander to John.

He obeyed, packed his things and left.

Chapter 3

As John was packing, the 82nd was commencing lockdown procedures. They blocked off all the main

roads and put guards on all checkpoints. Nothing came in and no one left, except for john, with Mary's

body. As the days grew colder, the operation tightened. No one was allowed in. not friends, not family,

not relatives. Not even the navy was allowed access until clearance was approved.

The werewolf colony at first showed hostility, but after 3 bloody battles with the army, they gave up,

being pressed into service as menial workers. Eventually, 2 broke free and started a bloody revolution.

The old woman, Alice, now a werewolf herself, remembered Mary and killed the leader out of remorse.

She was quickly seized by the angry colony. As she died, she cursed them to never rest until 99

years had passed. The Operation resulted in the entire colony being put on lockdown, the world

arming for war and werewolves to drop from top predator to the bottom of the food chain.

Washington meanwhile, prepped the final solution to the problem: the flash bomb.

Chapter 3

Washington authorized Code RED and began plans for a flash bomb. It would wipe the colony from

existence and kill every werewolf in it. Plans called for a test firing on the Bikini Atoll. It vaporized the

Atoll and the observers. As such, it was approved and plans were quickly drawn up to deploy it in 4 days.

At first, scientists made headway as the then new X86 computers were top of the line, but as the world

moved on to X64 based CPU's, support dried up. The bomb was laid in storage, half working yet

defective. A few brave souls dared to re-program the bomb but it detonated mid test.

The scientists decided to install a Unix kernel into the bomb and feed it 32 bit commands.

During its initial run, it shorted out and fell without a single explosion.

Finally, the head scientists soldered the blasting cap and firing pin together and moved the

Flame resistant foam to the back, ensuring the bomb would never see flights over 400 miles.

They released it anyway. While it worked, it also knocked out all electrical equipment because someone

in the Q&A had suggested an EMP trigger. Cue the 82nd's C-47 falling out of the sky during their return to

base. After angry letters to Washington, the project was abandoned.

The colony was destroyed and the werewolves gone for good but Mary was dead and John was

Catatonic. On his death bed, he swore his son to secrecy but made him swear to kill any survivors.

His son swore and John died, finally at peace.

Chapter 4

9 years passed and John's son Adam, now 19, had enrolled in college, learned the ins and outs of all

guns and was currently taking trigonometry. His life seemed perfect. But Adam still harbored a grudge

against the colony. He met a girl named Nicole. She was 23, had blond eyes, tan skin and looked slim.

Adam eventually warmed up to her, as he was shy and they went to a movie. The tickets cost $22.50 per

person so they snuck in. after seeing the movie, they left and Nicole asked Adam to meet with her

parents.

"Who is you're mother?" asked Adam.

"her name is Alice". Replied Nicole.

"the old woman who befriended my mother…she's alive?" asked Adam in amazement.

"yes, and she has a gift for you" said Nicole.

Just then Alice came out and told Nicole to go inside.

"the creature in the walls was my son, Noah. He killed your mother. It with my most sincere apologies

that I do this. I have gone without a son for so long." She then bit him. It stung for a bit but Alice washed

him and Nicole helped to dry the wound. Adam was trapped between loyalty to his father and his love

for Nicole.

"Nicole?... my father asked me to off any survivors."

Nicole glared at him, her fangs sprouting. "don't you dare harm my mother" she growled, her voice

deepening. "I will cut your throat out if anything happens to her" Nicole said.

"but I had a change of heart, she saved my mom…until Noah killed her"

Nicole softened immediately and apologized. "I'm sorry, I get so emotional sometimes…did she…did she

bite you? Because that would be bad…very bad…for me"

Adam said that Alice had bit him and Nicole immediately hid him in the closet.

Her boyfriend walked in, sniffed and walked out.

"you see why that was bad?" she asked.

He looked at her annoyed. "this isn't twilight and you're not Bella and I'm not your Edward"

He motioned to the kitchen. "I'm going to go get some take out, coming?"

They got permission from Alice to go out and bought back 3 strangers.

"would you like some orange juice sweeties" asked Alice to the 3 teens.

They agreed and she spiked them with OxyContin. When they were asleep, Alice fed first, then Nicole,

then Adam, though he had to be sweet talked into it.

The teens woke up weak and groggy the next morning. The 3 teens Introduced themselves as Anna, a

recently turned werewolf, Joe, a vampire and Tina, another werewolf. They said that they remembered

being fed on and that they enjoyed it. Later, when Alice was gone, they had a contest:

drain as much of their blood as possible and last to pass out would win,

Anna procured a silver knife and cut herself. The blade sizzled as it sliced through her flesh.

She drained 9 pints of blood. Adam drained half a liter and Nicole refused, Adam passed out, just as Alice returned. Anna, panicking, hid Adam's unconscious body in the closet and hid in there with him.

When Alice found out the next morning, she didn't speak. Alice followed Anna into the bathroom and

ran her through. Anna survived, clutching her stomach. Finally, Nicole leaped on her mother and tore

out her throat. Then her, Tina, Adam and a badly wounded Anna left for the hospital.

The end


End file.
